


Six Angels and a Troll

by Kiraly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Silly, Trolling, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: A group of Yuri's Angels have a Very Important twitter conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's [Synchronised Screaming](https://synchronisedscreaming.tumblr.com/) flash fic challenge. The theme for the week is "communication" so of course silly twitter shenanigans happened.
> 
> Prompt: Yuri - the Facebook/tumblr/whatever site of Yuri’s fans

**A twitter exchange among #yurisangels**

 

**xxyurisfanxx:** AAAHHH did everyone see @yuri_plisetsky newest skate vid??? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGijVRJMO3I

**mrs_plisetsky:** @xxyurisfanxx: OMG SO BEAUTIFUL MY HUSBAND @yuri_plisetsky <3 <3 <3

**icetigerofmyheart:** @xxyurisfanxx @mrs_plisetsky awww hes #soprecious #russianfairy #beautifulicetiger

**yuridarling:** @xxyurisfanxx cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeuuuuuuuuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**plis_lets_kiss:** @xxyurisfanxx hglshkfdkf my  <3 cant take it @yuri_plisetsky is #sohot

**plisetskitty:** @plis_lets_kiss eww hes like 15

**plis_lets_kiss:** @plisetskitty 17!!!

**icetigerofmyheart:** @plisetskitty no @yuri_plisetsky is #seventeen #growup

**mrs_plisetsky:** @plisetskitty SEVENTEEN AND HELL BE 18 IN MARCH

**yuris_lil_devil:** @xxyurisfanxx @mrs_plisetsky hey have you seen this @yuri_plisetsky photo??? [link to imgur: a photo that appears to show Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin walking side by side, hands almost touching]

**mrs_plisetsky:** @yuris_lil_devil OMG WHERE DID U GET TAHT?????

**xxyurisfanxx:** @yuris_lil_devil whow whoa update on the #fairyxhero theory??? #deetsplz #breakingnews #callingallangels

**plisetskitty:** @yuris_lil_devil lol seems #fake #notayuri

**yurisdarling:** @plisetskitty ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudddddddeeeeeeeee

**icetigerofmyheart:** yea @plisetskitty ur the #fake #yuriforever #fairyxhero

**plis_lets_kiss:** @plisetskitty just b/c u wanna #kisshim too u dont have to be #rude

**plisetskitty:** @plis_lets_kiss eww no #gross also #itsfake

**xxyurisfanxx:** dont be a hater @plisetskitty it looks #real to me. @yuri_plisetsky confirm @yuris_lil_devil photo real y/n???

**yuris_lil_devil:** @plisetskitty what, don’t you think they’d be cute together??? #fairyxhero

**plisetskitty:** @yuris_lil_devil lol no

**yuris_lil_devil:** @plisetskitty just b/c @otabek_altin hasn’t won as many #goldmedals you think he’s no good??? :(

**plisetskitty:** @yuris_lil_devil lol no

**plisetskitty:** @yuris_lil_devil i think @otabek_altin is too good for @yuri_plisetsky

**plisetskitty:** @yuris_lil_devil plus that photo is fake

**plisetskitty:** @yuris_lil_devil otabek would never date him

**xxyurisfanxx:** @plisetskitty that is just not cool!!!

**mrs_plisetsky:** OMG @plisetskitty IS THE WORST HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY HUSBAND I WILL FIGHT U!!!  >:(

**icetigerofmyheart:** @plisetskitty oh god its another #fairyxhero #hater posing as a #yurisangels #shutthefuckup #blocked

**yurisdarling:** @plisetskitty bloooooooooooooocccccccckkkkkkkeeeeeeeddddddd

**plis_lets_kiss:** allsfjkdjkjsf i cant believe #haters like @plisetskitty think its okay to come in and troll us #fairyxhero #forever

**yuris_lil_devil:** @plisetskitty if that photo won’t convince you, how about this one??? [link to imgur: a photo of Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin standing close together. Yuri has his head on Otabek’s shoulder, and they are holding hands]

**yuri_plisetsky:** @xxyurisfanxx @yuris_lil_devil photo seems legit to me #nicepic

**xxyurisfanxx:** @yuri_plisetsky AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OMGGGGGGG #fairyxhero #callingallangels

**mrs_plisetsky:** @yuri_plisetsky OMG OMG OMG OMGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**yurisdarling:** @yuri_plisetsky awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**plis_lets_kiss:** @yuri_plisetsky dfdshfjjhfjdshfjd whaaaaattt???? #fairyxhero ??? #confirmed ???

**icetigerofmyheart:** @yuri_plisetsky #ohmygod #ohmygoddddd #aaaaaahhhhhhhh #fairyxhero

* * *

 

**Private conversation between @yuri_plisetsky and @otabek_altin**

 

**otabek_altin:** you are having way too much fun with this Yura

**otabek_altin:** their hearts probably can’t handle it

**yuri_plisetsky:** lol theyll be fine

**yuri_plisetsky:** whats the point of having crazy fans if i cant poke them when im bored??

**yuri_plisetsky:** besides you were having fun too

**yuri_plisetsky:** isnt that right my little devil? ;)

**otabek_altin:** okay, maybe a little bit mr. plisetsky

**otabek_altin:** or should I say

**otabek_altin:** plisetskitty ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to everyone in the SynS chat for encouraging this silly idea and helping me come up with twitter handles! (And especially to O for enlightening the rest of us that twitter handles can't actually include dashes, haha). Just a note for everyone, I didn't check to make sure none of these names are in use, so if I have unintentionally used your twitter handle and you would rather I didn't, PLEASE tell me and I will change it to something else. Any resemblance of any of these fake twitter accounts to any other twitter accounts, real or fictional, is completely coincidental.
> 
> Oh, yeah, and, uh...that video linked in the first tweet is probably pretty familiar *coughwelcometothemadnesscough* It seemed like a better idea than just linking something random. ;)


End file.
